The Things I Do
by Witchy Bitch
Summary: you always have that one mission...that one mission that makes you question is it worth it. SHORT skirt and LOW top can cause even a strong man to become weak. One-Shot


Name: Dixie  
Looks: Short brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and about Sasori's height  
Personality: Sarcastic, stubborn, hot tempered, and low self confidence

Tugging at my short no scratch that very short skirt I sighed exasperated. It didn't help that I was wearing a corset that looked like my boobs were going to spill out. God I hated missions like this I was just glad it was over and I could take these god forsaken clothes off and maybe burn them. I knew one thing I wasn't wearing them ever again. When I entered the hide out I turned everyone's head even the stoic Uchiha.

Keeping my pissed off expression on my face I smiled inwardly at the way his face looked, it was just priceless. Hidan however just couldn't stand looking so he had to grab my ass so Kakuzu was probly cussing me because he had to sew Hidans head back on.

Smiling I shook my head the dumbass should have known better, sighing I stared at the door before I knocked, I heard a grunt and taking that as a come in I opened the door and entered quickly praying I could just throw it on his desk and say here then take what was left of my pride which was almost none existent and leave. The room was dimly lit but I could make out the silhouette of Pein "Did you complete your mission?" "Hai" I said holding up a scroll and walking to his desk. As I stood in front of him I realized he was looking at my chest. Which was irritating, I was tired of being undressed with people's eyes. Clearing my throat I called his attention back to my face "may I go?" "Come here" he ordered. Wearily I walked around his desk and stood in front of him as he looked me up and down with an emotionless face. "I said come here" he growled agitated, flinching at his tone I walked closer to him. Reaching up and grabbing me by the chin leader glared at me "when I say come here I mean come here" frightened at his anger and the fact that all he had to do was twist my neck to break it made me real compliant, leaning in I meekly replied "I'm sorry leader-sama" he seemed to be pleased with the change of attitude.

"Sit" straddling his lap my face turned a new shade of red as he closed the distance and gently placed his lips against mine. I was so shocked I didn't respond, growling he bite my lip making me cry out in surprise, giving him the opportunity to enter my mouth. His tongue ring scraped the roof of my mouth as I tried to pull away. Squirming he pushed me harder into the desk causing me to arch up into him and gasp in pain.

Thoroughly pissed I bite his tongue and tore my mouth away to spit his own blood in his face before I could stop myself. Smiling he wiped his face off as he grabbed my throat and lifted me off of him, grabbing at his wrist he backed me into his desk before turning me around and pushing my upper body against the rough wood. Leaning over me he licked the shell of my ear "always did like your feisty side" he murmured rubbing his hard cock against my ass. I whimpered and unintentionally pushed back causing him to chuckle "I see you want this more then you let on" I moaned shamelessly as I felt his muscler upper body lay against mine. Reaching under my skirt he rubbed my bare ass "no underwear?" "Target r-ripped them" I breathed trying to focus.

It was then a sharp pain shot through my ass as I screamed so loud my throat was sore as Pein moved in and out of me as I attached myself to the desk making more nail marks in them. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I felt the blood drip down my leg, my muscles were clenched and my back was arched in a painful manor. Letting out small whines and sobs only made him go harder and faster making my whines turn into pleasure filled screams. I felt my tissue tearing as his cock stretched my insides. Pein never let up as he bite my back, my voice was lost as my screams died down to sobs of pure pleasure. I heard him chuckle as my body started shaking, I wanted to come so bad, I was right their on the edge. My thoughts were answered as I felt his thick cock pulsate before he released in me causing me let out a strangled moan as I cummed so hard my legs gave out. Just as I went to fall he caught me and carried me bridal style to him room which was connected to his office.

Lying me down on satin sheets, I sighed as held himself over me giving me butterfly kisses along my jaw line. I moved my head when he went for my lips. Smiling against my cheek he moved back down my neck making his way towards my breast. He's tongue darted out to lick my areola making me gasp as he avoided my nub. Withering underneath him, I was silently hoping he would take my nub in his delicious mouth.

He stopped causing me to look down in his hypnotic eyes; he wetted his lips making me bite mine as I knew a place that tongue would be very useful. Pein moved up towards me catching my lips with his, I guessed he wasn't really one for foreplay. They were softer then they looked and I couldn't resist putting hand against his cheek. He smiled as he made it more intense; taking my other hand I ran it down his chest to his flat washboard abs tracing them as he bit my tongue, now it was my turn to smile as my hand continued it journey down to his dick. He groaned as I massaged his engorged member. Just as he got use to it I thrust myself on his dick. Throwing his head back he groaned so loud it echoed. I gasped as pain erupted _"mistake, mistake"_ I screamed in my head. When we locked eyes he was sending me a heated look that made a warm feeling go threw me. "baka onna (stupid girl)" maybe I was a stupid girl but I didn't hear him complaining, snorting I went to pull away.

Growling he slammed into me sending jolts of pain rocketing through my body. "Don't ever pull away from me!" I whimpered as he started to push into me giving me no time to get use to his ungodly size. It wasn't long before pleasure hit ever nerve, panting and gasping I wound my legs around his waist so he could go deeper. Taking avenge of the angle he thrust deep brushing against my g-spot. Throwing my head back I let out a silent scream, laughing Pein went harder as I thrusted up wanting him so bad to go faster. He caught my face expression immediately quickening his pace.

Sweat plastered my hair to my face as I panted digging my nails into his shoulders. I felt so full and so complete, I groaned as my climax approached while rocking my hips harder against him. Grabbing a hold of my ass and digging his nails in he shot his hot load into me sending me sky rocking me into my climax. I bit the side of his neck to keep an embarrassing sound from escaping. Letting me ride out my climax he gave a few more thrusts before he pulled out and laid next to me holding my back towards his chest. Twenty minutes later he asked the stupidest question I ever heard "sore?" "Nope just thought I would lay here motion less" I squeaked. He snorted before kissing my shoulder. Lying there I felt him nuzzle into my hair; I smiled as I drifted off to sleep. I could have sworn he said something before my eyes shut but I couldn't make out what it was. I was just happy to lie in his strong arms as he pressed his body against me while holding me tight.


End file.
